The story without a good name
by sharny
Summary: Sly Cooper is gone, and Carmelita don't know where! But then one evening she learns, but she is forced to sacrifice everything to meet him! Is she ready to do that? Steal a stupid old scepter? Just saying that the story starts after Sly 4: Thieves in time ends and that the story is in three parts. (owns only the characters that are mine). ((PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE TITLE))


Information from the author:

hey hey, Sharny here. For those of you who don't know who I am, then I'm twenty year old girl from Stockholm (Sweden). For those of you who already read any of my stories so I just say: welcome back. I know I have been away... for a while, but I have a good reason: UNIVERSITY. I am studying to be a biomedical scientist, so there is a lot of homework, especially now in Biochemistry lessons.

The point of this was that I would send it for Christmas Eve / Christmas Day but now it was not until today (Boxing Day)... anyway, hope you like it. The whole story is in three parts (have already written the script, so it's surefire). The problem is that even Chapter 2 (part two) isn't finished yet, so it will take a lot of time before it pops up.

Last but not least:  
- Attention! THIS STORY MAY DISCLOSE IMPORTANT PARTS OF SLY 4: THIEVES IN TIME SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Don't blame me THAN

© things: check at the bottom (don't want to reveal which ones show up)

_**1234512345123451234512346123451234512345123451234512345123451234512**_

_**The story without a good name**_

_**Carmelita Montoya Fox P.O.V **_

**Part One**

Today had been such a good day for me at work. We solved the riddle of diamond thief and it felt like that Paris had become a little safer place thanks to me. But the world wasn't perfect, and it could never be and I have learned it the hard way. I know you should never say never, but deep inside me I still had the pain left. An important person in my life was suddenly gone.

My name is Carmelita Montoya Fox, but I can almost bet that everyone (_even you…_) know me as Inspector Fox.

I am a fourth generation Interpol (for your information: Interpol = _International Criminal Police Organization_) agent, so it's pretty clear that my view of the law was very – _I repeat_ – very black and white and that has been my biggest problem. So all the pain that I feel now anyway is because of my stupid choices.

For me all lawbreakers are exactly alike. It doesn't matter if they were dreadful murderers, abusers or thieves, all would be brought to justice. This view changed when I met the worst yet best thing that happened in my life.

_His name?_ Sly Cooper.

Sly Cooper is a thief, who comes from a long line of thieves but his family is very different from those I usually bump into in my job. For them there is no honour, challenge or delight in stealing from ordinary hardworking citizens, so therefore, they only steal from other criminals. I can even say that we – _police, the law_ – and Cooper is working towards the same goal, just from two different sides of the law.

It is precisely this Sly Cooper that I can't find. He has been missing for almost two months and my life hasn't been as bright.

They say you don't miss anything before it's gone… they're right. I never thought I would miss Cooper – or that he would even disappear one day, but still I'm standing here all alone. Alone and unaware of what to do next!

Obviously I know that my job will continue and my life too, but it doesn't feel like I can be a part of it. It feels like a part – _an important part of me_ – is gone. I can promise you that he isn't keeping away from me, because his gang is looking for Sly as much as I do.

Part of me thinks I deserve this and much more, while the other half is just desperate to find him. One of the reasons that I'm mad at myself is that during all those long years I chased him, I hadn't thought about it once.

Ever since I first met him at the Paris Opera house, and thought he was a thief with bad things, we have played cops and robbers. I remember that night like it was yesterday – _how could I ever forget?_

When I saw a stranger on the roof, I called immediately on the guards. When I – _few years later_– talked about that evening, he told me he hadn't had a sketch of the opera house as I imagined in his hand, but a map of the city. The first time I saw Sly, I found him quite sweet, but as Barkley's new rookie – who wanted to be just like the others in my family – I locked him in a broom closet. _I know… silly, how could I even think that would stop him?_ I was so naive at the time. It was the first (of many) times as he ran away from me. In the end it was still Sly who helped me to become inspector. He stopped Pierre, the real thief, and got the whole event look like if it was my idea all along.

Though it took me a lot of years to really realize it; it took me even longer to understand why he was prepared to go though, just to be able to talk to me.

But it was so… so annoying not being able to catch him when I succeeded with everyone else. I don't know when my respect for him became somewhat stronger… the first time, but it must have happened when he was there to save the day and me. It was Sly Cooper who was prepared to sacrifice everything, not an Interpol agent. From Clockwerk, Contessa, Dr M and all the other times I somehow screwed up. The charity declined slowly as I suspected that he lied to me about his amnesia. I had my suspicions confirmed when I saw him spying from our balcony at Le Paradox museum.

At first I was just angry, but then I felt most cheated and hurt. All the times we were alone, yet he never took the chance to tell the truth. I took him in the act, but he fled from me. I eventually went with my investigation and ended up in the Wild West. When I met Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Sly's ancestors, I realized that I could not be angry at him. I just wish I understood it long ago. Think how different our lives would have been.

I opened the door to my apartment and went straight to my bedroom, changed and then up to the shelf where a lot of frames stood. The shelf was filled with all sorts of pictures from my life in Spain, in America, but especially from all here in Paris (_okay, mostly in Paris then… I always have to move… thank you for that, Cooper!_).

Photos are a great way to remember your life, especially when you are so stressed that you don't even remember what you had for lunch.

In the middle are three pictures, my favourites from my life. I took one in hand, but watched the other two.

The first picture was of me and my family while we were on holiday in Spain.

I was obviously the youngest, with very short blue hair and a matching dress; on my one side stood my parents. Dad looked to be middle-aged and some of his blue curls had slowly begun to change colour. Yet he is as happy and energetic as usual – I had never seen my father angry, not even for a minute. He is always so calm and understanding – imagine the world's best dad, and you know exactly how he is. His bright blue eyes shining in a beautiful shade. He loves the ocean, and he almost seems to belong to it.

Mother who was standing next to him is very different from me, both in personality and in appearance. Mom is always calm and nothing can make her angry… but you surely get a lot of patience with three uncontrollable children. She has dark brown curly hair and freckles just like my sister. They never really disappeared, but I think it makes her look young. But I had inherited something of mom, my siblings don't have – her chocolate brown eyes, in the exact same shade as mine.

On my other side were my older siblings. I don't mention it very often, but I actually have a brother and a sister, and both actually live in Spain.

My brother – Alexandros – looks like dad, just that his hair is the same dark brown colour as Mom's. He also wears glasses always.

My sister – Carmela – looks like mom, though she has blue eyes. She is always the one who yells at me and Alexandros, and often wonder if she is the only adult in the family. But my siblings know how to have fun. They can take it easy, and think of themselves – not just to those others and their happiness.

The second picture is of me, but with me in the picture are instead Sly and his friends, Bentley and Murray. Bentley had fixed the picture behind us was also Sly's ancestors – Rioichi, Tennessee Kid, Galleth, Bob and Salim – who we meet before Sly disappeared.

The third picture – which I now held in my hand – was a picture of me and Sly with the EiffelTower in the background. I remember well when the picture was taken – a happy moment in my life – but it actually belonged to me in the beginning. I gave myself a night out on the water, where Le Paradox time machine had fallen and was looking for any trace of Sly.

A single sign that he was alive would mean so much to me. All I found was this picture.

"I refuse to think that you are gone… where are you Sly?" I murmured to myself, and sat down on the bed. I felt the tears burned in his eyes, and I let them fall. I don't care if I cried over a missing thief, I really missed him.

"I think I know", was heard to say behind me. Like the idiot I am, I gave a loud cry of fear before I understood the whining tone of cairns… _**Bentley!**_

"BENTLEY!" I growled and sure enough there was a turtle in the shadows behind me; smirking.

Bentley is the brains of the Cooper Gang, and he has been friends with Sly and Murray since they were young boys; since the first time they met at the orphanage. He is the one who plans all thefts, and ensure that it succeeds. But they are more than a gang… they are good friends; brothers.

"What is it with you lawbreakers, emerging from nowhere?"

"Forgive me, Insp-" began Bentley, but stopped when he got an angry look from me.

How many times had I actually told him that I had a name? _At least a hundred times, and it was just the last month._

"Forgive me, Carmelita, but you must follow. I've been trying to get hold of you all day. This was the only moment of the day that you were busy with your investigation", he explained.

_Bentley, have you ever heard of cell phones?_

He had, after all, my number for emergencies and this appeared to be such.

_Wait a second… how could he have known that I've been busy with my study all day?_

_Don't say that he has…_

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't spy on me!" I growled, trying not to raise my voice. It was, after all, very late and I had neighbours. Neighbours who don't know I still spoke with Cooper Gang.

"But you must come with me" he insisted. "Why?" I wondered. I was still mad at him. I did not like when Bentley or Murray spied on me. They were the only ones who could see that I was never really happy on my job. Them with their stupid promises; they had promised that they would protect me until Sly was back… and thought they really do. I was happy that they were there, but I was a grown woman. I could very well take care of myself. Sometimes it felt like they did it just to keep them busy to avoid thinking about their best friend who had disappeared. I remember that Paradox said something about he was going to send us to a time where no one could ever find us. I just wonder where that might be… and of course that rat (_skunk…_) wasn't helpful.

"I've found him…" smiled Bentley and waited for my reaction. I felt the anger left my body. That was those four words I waited so long to hear.

I wanted to hug him to death, but I would certainly scare fright at him then. According to Murray, he was still afraid of me… hmm, or rather my shock pistol. Quite ironic that one of the people who constantly makes me lose my temper is afraid to make me angry.

"Sly?" I asked childish with a big smile on my face. It felt good that I could say Sly's name without feeling the big hole that always formed inside me.

"No, the alien from Mars," Bentley said seriously, but I heard the laughter in his voice. "Yes Carmelita, I find Sly. So come with me", he laughed.

I did not really understand why Sly was not with him, but I knew that Bentley would never joke about such a thing. Not if he wanted out alive anyway.

"Eh Bentley," I began, but looked down. I had completely forgotten that I was still wearing my pyjamas. It found no way I was going to let anyone see me in it… okay, no more see me in it. I was in a hurry to meet Sly, but not in such a hurry.

"Uh… I-I will wait in the living room," Bentley blushed after looking at my whole body.

_A word about this and you are a dead man, Bentley!_

He had probably not noticed my little… fashion problems either.

I switched on, but not to my normal clothes. How would it look like if a police officer followed a still fugitive into his headquarters without arresting someone? Especially when the police was me?

I looked at myself in the mirror; it suited me really. _What, I'm not dressed up, just dressed in different clothes! (Shut up…)_

I walked out into the living room and immediately discovered that Bentley was watching me. His surprised facial expression changed to a big grin, almost as if he knew why I was dressed up… differently dressed.

"So what are we waiting for?" I wondered and went to one of my best friends – my shock pistol. Do you have a problem when one of your best friends happens to be a pistol?

I lifted it up and put it on my belt. As one of Interpol's best agents so I always take the safe before risky, which in my case means I almost always have my gun with me.

"If you don't plan to shock me with that," Bentley smiled and looked at my gun "we can go now."

But instead of going against my front door, he went the other way, to be exact my balcony. "You know, I actually have a front door." The door you and your gang always seem to miss; the door that I have to have extra locks on to avoid having to find Cooper card when I get home from work.

"I'll just close it. It would be terrible if someone did break in you. Don't forget they are those who think that your balcony works as well as your front door", he smiled. Break-in? And he'll be the one to warn me for it. Talk about wrong!

Maybe I should buy an anti-theft balcony door also. Though people would probably wonder if I was a bit paranoid then… or I should just learn to lock the damn door.

"Once again, I _**have**___a front door," I sighed and opened it. Bentley went outside and I locked the door. I followed him out and saw how the stars lit up the cold, dark night. It had become a little chillier out when I went home. We started walking, but stopped a short distance away, in front of a house, rather old – as I passed by at least a hundred times.

"You have to be kidding me" I thought irritably. Bentley stared at me, so I continued, "I've walked past this building a hundred times!" and certainly more times than that!

"I know!" Bentley grinned. _Right, so he knew I patrolled on this side of town? Why had they chosen a headquarters so close to a police station then?_

Provided, I had never found them… and they know it. Sometimes they really get on my last nerves.

"It is one of Sly's favourite reasons why we should stay here" he grinned and I knew how red I was when he mentioned Sly. I looked away, yet I can promise you that Bentley saw it. He opened the door and stood in the small hall.

"Welcome, Carmelita" he smiled when he noticed that I wasn't following him.

Or was it "_welcome home_"? For a second, "_welcome home_" felt more like the truth. It made me stop hesitating if I should go in or not. I went into the old house…

On the outside it looked old and worn out, but the inside of the building was completely different.

_It was very big and looked so… modern. (Not really the word I was searching for… but yeah) _

"Not bad" I smiled and continued to look around. "Not exactly what I expected" I continued, surprised. I don't know what I expected, but I did not think it would look to be as modern and… clean. A gang with just guys, I know what it's like to grow up with a guy who can't stay clean. My big brother is perhaps the world's best brother, but keep it clean isn't his thing… yet it was cleaner in this big house than in my little three-room flat.

"Bentley never let me or Sly have some fun" laughed a new voice behind us – a new but still familiar. I turned around, and sure enough there was Murray.

Murray makes all the muscle work in The Cooper gang when he's not driving his favourite car and went to the orphanage with Sly and Bentley. He can be quite scary in the beginning because of his strength, but Murray is actually the opposite of intimidating.

If he is scary, I have temperament problems!_Okay… I might have some "problems"… bad example._

But the point is that I never met anyone more kind-hearted than him.

"He is the typical mother," laughed Murray and me with him. I already knew that Bentley was a little overprotective. They took care of each other as a family and me now. I suddenly have two younger brothers – who do not understand what privacy means. Pretty funny anyway that I'm three years older than them. It's actually not as many as would guess it. Bentley sighing first, but then he chuckled.

"So tell me now where Sly is", asked Murray. So he had not been told where Sly was?

"I do not know where he is!" Grinned Bentley but I heard the seriousness in his voice. What did he mean that he didn't know where Sly was? Wasn't that the reason he gather us both in the beginning? Bentley does not want to see me angry, so it's best for him that he has a good explanation for this!

"But you said you found him," I replied and Murray in the running, and he sounded pretty disappointed and I felt the anger growing within me. Some things, you just don't joke about!

"Carmelita, calm down!" Bentley smiled and I counted slowly down from ten. "I have found Sly, but I just don't know where he is right now. But that's not what's important".

_Oh, and what does that mean?_

"The question is not about where but when" Bentley smiled and I heard a low laugh from Murray. I did not like to be the only one who did not understand what all this was about! I usually keep track of everything that happens, that's what my job is about. I've almost never needed to be in a situation where I get zero, and now I can say I do not like it, not at all.

"And can you say that on simple English?" I wondered irritably. It was his fault that I was annoyed. I do not like riddles – at least not riddles that I can not solve. Bentley dodged my question, and, instead, a new self. "What do you know about Thievius Raccoonus?"

"All I know is that it's Sly's old family book," I began, but paused. Bentley smiled and it looked like if he was going to continue, but I didn't let him. I had so much more to say. "It was stolen by the fiendish five when he was eight, which was why Sly was orphaned. The book was the reason you were looking for fiendish five several years ago, and it describes how you have to be the best thief. It is passed on from father to son and mother to daughter. There were changes in the book that made you discovered that something was wrong, when Le Paradox tried to change the story" I continued, and grinned when I told without a doubt. Bentley looked clearly shocked… probably he thought that I didn't know so much.

"How does she know so _much_?" He wondered loudly and it sounded almost thought only; something I really would not hear.

"I heard both Tennessee Kid and Galleth talk about it, so I looked up a little myself when we came back" And there was very little. It was really hard to find any sort of information that could somehow be useful. You almost feel that it should be there a little more about a family that has existed since the Stone Age – ten thousand years before Christ, but no! But all everyone in the Cooper family are thieves and they are the most skilled in the world (I admit it, even if it's annoying).

"Since you already know all that, I'll show you how I know Sly is stuck in a different time" Bentley smiled and opened the door to another room. I saw how the lasers turned off (so this was therefore the most important room in the house!) And in the middle of a glass cabinet was a very old book. It has certainly been around as long as man has been able to write without using images… even from the distance I saw how worn out some of the pages were – so it most be the Cooper book. The thickness of the book also shows that it contains the writings of several generations out of Coopers. "This is the most guarded room in the house, and that's the Thievius Raccoonus," explained Bentley and pointed at the book. _What did I tell you?_ "Some days ago a chapter in it changed. It took me time to encode the message, but here goes it", he continued and took the book from the glass cabinet to read the message.

"_**Sly Cooper is stuck here, about 3000 years before your era.  
I don't know if this will work, but I try!  
If his friends, Bentley and Murray or his wife Carmelita  
Could see this, he needs your help!  
I have heard so much about you, and await your arrival.  
Slytunkhamen the second"**_

Finally… finally we had found him. I had the urge to hug Bentley to death because of the good news, but I kept happiness within me. The last time I had learned not certain my feelings._Stop the press; did Bentley say__**wife**__?_

"Wife?" I murmured in surprise, but didn't quite hide my smile. I never thought I would hear the word _wife_ and my name in the same sentence, one after another. _It didn't sound that crazy!_

"Slytunkhamen the second lived in ancient Egypt, or for about three thousand years ago, if you so wish. I think it was easier for Sly to declare you as his wife than his girl – or whatever you are. They didn't have girlfriends at that time" smiled Bentley and I really felt how red I was. It _was the first time he called me Sly's girlfriend_. I just nodded, and I didn't trust my voice.

"But Bentley, look what you've done! Carm blushes so much that she didn't even dare to talk. Sly won't find it funny that you tease his wife" teased Murray. "Oh, you're right, Murray. Forgive me, Mrs. Cooper! Please, don't say something to Sly" Bentley laughed. _This will be a loong evening._

"Shut up, you two" I growled, and it was all the same sense that I would do. Instead, it sounded like the words were taken from a child who was worried about what everyone else would think. It made them just to laugh even more! "So what are we waiting for?" I wondered with better control of my voice.

"I don't know if you know this, but we need something from that time to travel there. Therefore…" began Bentley but fell silent.

"Therefore you were in Le Paradox museum. We use that coin to take us to Salim", I smiled. It took some time for me to understand why they needed the sword, but I know it now.

"That's right", smiled Bentley back.

"But then we go to where you need and get it for you!" I replied.

"You mean we're going to?" He murmured in surprise and stared at me. _He didn't think I meant that we would steal it? Hmm, maybe he thought._

"No" I answered so disgusted I could, but continued "I'm an inspector for Interpol, I have the right to borrow a small thing". _Okay, that sounded like a silly excuse even in my ears._

Bentley was watching me, but then burst out laughing. "I can almost hear how the judge is laughing at you!" He replied seriously, but the laugh wasn't completely gone. _Ha-ha-ha, very funny Bentley, but I can at least choose to leave, any time!_

I felt irritation in me, getting bigger and bigger, but I still only growled in reply. _There wasn't a chance in a million that I was going to steal something!_

"Carmelita, I know you know it sounded silly. Please, do it for Sly", Murray smiled and I knew there was one exception. For a person I would actually do it.

"Sure, I'll do it! I'll help you steal that stupid thing", I answered as clearly as I could. I didn't even know I said it.

_Love makes you do really weird…__**strike that**__, STUPID things._

"The sceptre… it's a sceptre," teased Bentley. Obviously he thought this was funny. "Whatever," I replied irritably. _Who really cares about what it was?_ He should even be happy that Murray persuaded me. If it weren't for helping Sly, I would never have gone along with this.

"That's the team Cooper spirit," laughed Murray, but continued, "I'll gladly help you".

"I don't know if it is possible…" murmured Bentley. _Wait, what did he say? That it's not possible? If even I went with the stupid plan, then what was the problem?_

"Why not?" I wondered unpleasantly. _Hadn't he succeeded to plan all the other hundred thousand thefts they have done?_

"We've never done a job without Sly before," he muttered in reply. _Oh really?_ So when he saved us all from Contessa didn't counted or what? Or when he saved me and Sly from Clockwerk's gas chambers? _Hmm, good to know that I don't owe him anything then!_ Or just a few months ago when he and Murray saved me and Sly from Le Paradox stupid plan? _I sooo agree with him…_

"You owe me," I reminded him. He may have saved my life… many times, but I wouldn't forget it so easily. "Since when do I owe you anything?" Bentley wondered irritably. Obviously, he had helped me all the times, but I hadn't forgotten his little idea. "Two words Bentley; Belly dance! I said you owed me a big favour in return", I reminded him. It was, after all, his plan to allow me to help the group by forcing me to dance. If I could do it for the group (_even if I hated it sooo much_), I could even succeed with this.

"Sure, I'll do it! But when I say run, you will do it, and when I say leave the building, you do that too. I don't want to hear that someone" began Bentley, but just stared at me as he continued "caught you". _Pretty clear that he meant me…._

"I promise" I smirked but took a step closer to both of them. _Time for us to have a little serious talk!_

"And I will personally make sure that the person who talks about this ends up in hell, is that clear?" I smiled maliciously when I saw how both of them quickly (_and rather afraid_) backed away. I guess they understood what I meant!

"As long as the message came up," I giggled. Who'd have thought I could scare them so easily? AND who would have thought that I would become friends with the Cooper Gang? It sounds so silly now when I think about how I chased them around the planet for eight (_I think it's eight; I have lost the count)_years.

"Briefing, you two; gather you around the computer," Bentley smiled and took his place next to the computer at the round table. _How could he already have a plan, ready to use?_ A few minutes ago he said this idea was impossible… or it was at least what he claimed. Now that I think about it… I never heard Murray protest. So it was only a test!

You wait Bentley; I'll annoy you as much as I can. _So what would annoy him the most, um maybe if I cut him when he is speaking?_I always hate it…

I managed to hide my wicked smile grew bigger. They are right, revenge is sweet.

_Okay Carm focus, don't reveal yourself now!_

"I've already whacked together a plan for us. That should ensure that we get the sceptre" Bentley explained.

"Should ensure?" I wondered. _How is it that they always get the change when I'm the idiot who must chase them?_

"Will ensure that we get the sceptre!" Bentley replied but I heard the irritation in his voice growing. I was right; he didn't like it when people interrupted him.

"How can you be so sure?" I smirked and heard Murray laugh. The laughter was enough; he seemed to have figured out my little plan…

"Carmelita, let me take care of this walkthrough in peace. Sit still and listen, you will get a cookie" Bentley ordered. It sounded almost as if he were talking to a dog. If it was a dog he wanted, so it was a dog he would get.

"Eh…woof?" I replied, and wagged my tail as an excited puppy. _Aren't foxes related to dogs because we both are canids?_ Anyway… biology and phylogeny has never been my strong point._How people can study DNA sequences and enzymes all day and nights, is something I will never understand…_

"Very funny, Carmelita" sighed Bentley. _Well, actually I think so._ "Woof!" was my answer.

"Ha-ha-ha, not funny" he murmured. "Woof?" I wondered one last time, for fun.

"STOP IT!" Exclaimed Bentley, but I saw his little smile. "Woof" I laughed in response. I saw Bentley rolling his eyes, or I think so anyway. His glasses were of no further help. Murray just continued to laugh while he was watching us, but no response to any of us.

"In any case, we will do it tonight and then we travel away to find Sly! Any questions", he asked, and continued with the meeting.

"I have a guard pass at the museum tonight, I have to work", I replied, but now the job pass felt a little suspicious.

"You have me to thank for that" Bentley smirked.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Hello, we need guards tonight because a very important and valuable sceptre will be transported to the museum. I want to Inspector Fox doing this job, and no, I don't want anyone else. No, perhaps we should ask someone else for the job now if it's too difficult for you to arrange, Barkley? Now, if your best agent is not capable to do the job, I guess that we can't rely on Interpol anymore… oh, I thought so! Thanks for your cooperation, oh and good morning" Bentley smiled, after he talked with the world's most ridiculous Italian accent._Wonder if I can imprison him because of an accent that should be illegal?_

_Probably not… then I guess I just do it for any crime he has done over the years._

_Ugh… I'm getting nice._

So he was the reason that Barkley watched over me like a small kid twenty-four seven?

"BEEEENTLEEEEEY!" I growled so loud that half of Paris must have heard me. Murray backed away my angry look, but Bentley was still standing; bad move.

"What's wrong, Carm?" Murray asked and he sounded almost scared.

I gave Bentley one last glare and turned to Murray and tried to calm me down. By tearing Bentley in small turtle-pieces, I'll hardly be able to help Sly, even if he deserves it!

"Thanks to your friend here, I have had Barkley after me every freaking second. He doesn't think I can handle the job" I replied, looking down at the floor.

He still thinks I'm his little rookie who can't handle a job on my own. He didn't free me from his eye contact for a freaking second. It was like a few months ago before Sly left Interpol. Barkley watched every move he did… like every second.

_So what was the big deal? Was he really worried that I would try to steal the sceptre? Does he think that was the plan all along? Didn't he trust me by now?_

If I steal the sceptre, Barkley will never listen to me, and he will never understand that I did the right thing. That sometimes is the only right thing to do is to break the law… for the one you love.

_For the one I love…__**seriously**__?_I'll certainly do it, someone stop me! But not even the police side of me was trying to stop me. _I want to do this… right?_ _How else would I so easy to go against something that I believed in my whole life – change everything in one small choice?_ So there was finally something (_someone…_) who was more important to me than my job. Now I knew that nothing could stop me, even if they tried.

"Changes in your little plane, Bentley! A friend of mine will guard the museum, I steal the sceptre and everything will be alright without Barkley gets completely crazy at me… I hope", I explained to him.

"If you want to make it easy for you," he grinned. _Easy?_ This was hardly the easier way though rumours might not be as many… or equally bad in all cases.

Oh, who am I kidding? The station would make a gossip magazine become jealous and also Kayla Stone is there and she'll love to start rumours about me…

Remember when you went to high school and all were divided into different groups? Do you remember that girl that was always popular; always had the right clothes, got invited to all the best parties… always had nail polish in her handbag and way too much pink stuff? The girl who thought she lived in a big city and not in your small area?

Kayla Stone is exactly the same and she hates me… for real. She really hates that she is the one who is always left out now… and she thinks it's my fault. Yep, my fault the wonderful paparazzi (just so you know… I don't mean that) have to follow my hopeless life and write as fast as a single small thief gets away… maybe he wasn't by himself; so it was more than one… but the point is that I would otherwise have ninety-eight percent of arrests control. But if Kayla wants to take over all the attention so badly she can take it. Maybe it should give me some peace… or let me leave the house at daytime.

"I go out and fix it now," I sighed irritably and stood up from the chair. Sometimes those two where just as annoying as rumours of Interpol… or maybe not.

"Not complete yet!" Exclaimed Bentley, but continued when I sat down. "The plan is easy", he smiled. When he stopped suddenly appeared a text in large letters on the computer.

**MISSION: VIXEN AND RACCOON IN TROUBLE!**

_Vixen and raccoon in trouble? Really?_

Why not: A-stupid-plan-because-Carmelita-Fox-is-dumb-enough-to-go-along-with-the-stupid-plan-to-save-an-annoying-raccoon-who-is-in-danger-because-it's-her-boyfriend.

_Hmm, maybe the name fits, but I'll never admit; ha, I just did that…_

I sighed loudly and Bentley smirked at me before he turned to the computer again.

"I stay in the car and turn off the security system from my computer. Murray will open the large door on the lower floor", explained Bentley while he riffle through the PowerPoint. Then he turned to me while he changed the picture again.

"Carmelita, you may get up to the upper floor, go through the lasers and take the sceptre before the glass is alerted and connected to the fuzz… uh , I mean your job. If I remove the lasers or the alarm on the second floor the sceptre would alerted at once, Interpol would be contacted and then it's over. Do you have any questions?" he wondered and observed me. _Did he wait for me to freak out and refuse to do this? Come Bentley, I've been through a lot worse than this…_

"Why are you staring at me? As long as you speak English, I'll understand" I laughed.  
I may not know how to make a sleep bomb, but I'm not stupid. Not that I would need a sleep bomb. If I ever need to stun someone I use my old friend, and the solution to everything – my shock pistol.

"With Sly stuck in ancient Egypt, you're the only one here who can get into trouble; believe it or not but you're more like Sly than you think" Bentley grinned. I couldn't help but rolling my eyes at his response. _So he thought I was alike Sly… um, interesting!_

"Are you sure you're not related to Barkley, Bentley" I asked quickly back. "You're spooky alike him in personality. Maybe I should fix up your family tree or something" I laughed.

"Hopefully not" grinned Murray but continued "But I can really see Bentley with a cigarette in his mouth, a coffee cup in hand, and at the same time standing, and yell at you".

Murray really said what I was thinking. He started laughing and my laugh got much higher… it was really a long time since I laughed so loud. "Me too" I murmured with tears in my eyes while I watched Bentley's smile grow.

"Get lost Miss Fox!" whined Bentley and did a perfect imitation of Barkley when he was annoyed – _actually his usual mood_. "But remember tonight we are stealing the sceptre" smiled Bentley. "Oh, this is going to be sooo fun", I smiled sarcastically.

"That's the team Cooper spirit" Murray grinned. I once again rolled my eyes… sometimes I believe I'm the only adult in this gang.

"I'm going home to pack what I'm going to need… and calling Damica. Speaking of her, don't get caught! The last thing I want to do is break out the two of you from prison", I murmured, but could not help but adding "Ugh, I can't even believe I said that". The only thing I could do was sighing. My life had been really weird lately. Murray and Bentley laughed at my comment and continued even after I left the room. All the way to the front door, I could hear their laughter. When I opened the door I heard how laughter slowly died out. Probably they thought I was beyond earshot, but we can say this: I've learned a lot of things those last seven… eight years.

"I never thought we would have to steal something without Sly nearby. But I think Miss Fox will do well", whispered Bentley. _Seriously, was it really that hard for him to say Carmelita when I stared spitefully at him? What did he think I would do? Shock him with my gun?_ It is not my solution to everything… just almost everything.

"Don't you mean Mrs. Cooper?" Laughed Murray. _They would never forget that… right?_

"Don't say it to her or she might kill us both" laughed Bentley back. So one of them at least, knew how badly injured they would be if they called me "_Mrs Cooper_"… again.

"No, she reminds me too much about Sly: it would never end well" replied Murray and it sounded as if he was thinking about something. _Was I seriously alike Sly? Never thought that!_

"She even gives quick remarks like he" smiled Bentley. But that's just because it bothers you so much, and it's so boring that its fun _AND_ I just did everyone a favour. Without my remarks I and Murray would certainly have died of boringness. "I just wish she realizes it before we meet Sly again" he continued.

"Give her some time, buddy" smiled Murray. I am so happy that they can't see me now, my blush was impossible to hide even with my orange fur… I knew that!

I gently closed the door and walked a bit away from the worn building. I pressed Damica Wolf's number on my mobile. Damica has been my partner the past two months and she is a special young girl, the opposite of Neyla – a hyperactive youthful squirrel. _Well, I also thought she was a wolf, but it turned out that her husband named Christopher Wolf._ Damica work mostly in the lab, but sometimes she is my savoir, and takes over a job or two. She's also smart and she would unlike Barkley understand.

Someone answered on the other side, so I mumbled a quiet "Hello Damica".

"Carm, what happened? Where are you? How are you? You're not hurt?" She asked and literally attacked me with questions. _Okay, I know she's a cop, but that's silly._ I know she also saw that I was unhappy them last month, but I just hope she doesn't get the idea that it was her. But Damica is – as I said – smarter than that. I laughed and told her when my laughter subdued. "It's nothing to me, but something popped up that I really need to do. Can you work at the museum instead of me? ", I smiled.

"Is Chef Barkley too much for you?" She grinned but silencing. I was about to answer her when she interrupted me. "Something… or someone?" She laughed – it almost felt like Damica knew more than she should… or maybe she just knows me better than I thought.

"He has nothing to do with this!" I growled until I discovered what I said. I revealed myself…_how stupid can you be?_I heard Damicas laughter became louder and louder. _Say what you want, but that girl can really do her job._

"Ugh… will you do it or not, Wolf?"

"As you wish Fox" she laughed, but continued "Say a 'hi' from me; he seems to be fun… and don't be gone too long, ok girl". _Fun… yeah right…_

"Kids…" I sighed, but continued "You're really playing with my last nerves Wolf, bye".

"Bye, be careful" she repeated before she ended the call. I placed the cell phone back in my pocket and started walking back to my apartment and took out my old bag. I always have this bag with me while travelling away from Paris. It is just the right size for what I would need for my job assignment; clothing, passport, money and anything else that you may be needed when you are in another country. As a police officer – and I always have to move – means I can easily pack everything into a small space. It's because I often need to quickly move away from the airport, so neither some idiots to criminals or annoying journalists see me. I stuffed the photos I looked at earlier tonight in one of the pockets… then I would always feel like home. I walked around the apartment and checked all the rooms.

I cleaned everything yesterday, so it's best for them at Interpol to not puttering down too much when they're looking for me. Barkley will be so angry when he discovers that both I and the spire are gone! _Oh well, now I have promised them, so there's no turning back._My family just has to put up with it and maybe one day they'll understand. Most of all, I just want to call them and explain everything right now, but the less they know the better.

I turned off the lights, locked the front door, put on the safety chain and went back to Cooper

Gang's headquarter.

"I'M BACK" I cried when I came into the building and put the bag down on the floor. No one was in the living room, so I picked up the bag, closed the door and went out to the garage where I saw both Bentley and Murray, with a lot of things around them.

"Do you really have everything you need in that?" Murray asked in surprise and stared at all the bags that they intend to take with them in the car. They really didn't know how to pack right!

"Yes, I have everything I need" I replied, and couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Bentley turned and also very surprised when he saw my luggage. _What had he really expected? Did he think I would come up with a ton of stuff or what?_

"Are you sure? Have you packed your clothes, computer, paper, pen, passport, mobile phone and money?" he asked and sounded like my mother before our last vacation.

_Mobile, money and passport, for what? Aren't we on our way to ancient Egypt? Being located in – I don't know – ANCIENT TIMES._

"Jeez, yes I have… mom" I replied and sounded like an annoyed teenager who couldn't be bothered to do anything but still was forced. I heard him sigh – over dramatized.

"How did you actually do? How do you even know if it is gonna be hot, cold, wet, dry, snowy or deadly?"

Did he really say: _snowy and deadly?_ Talk about that he trusts his teammates… and I should say that.

"Because we're going to ancient Egypt which is located in… let me see: EGYPT, sooo I guess it will be very hot. When more than 90 percent of the land area is desert, and with an average temperature in the summer is between 26.2°C and 32.2°C and between 13°C and 21°C in winter. And as long as global warming has been particularly strong this year, the numbers should actually be right" I smirked and recited all the facts.

Believe me; I'm not that **boring**… I just remember from when I was in Cairo, to guard the city's natural history museum. Back then I "_worked_" with Neyla – that… bitch – and got to work on the case with those missing Clockwerk parts. But come on, you probably already know that. There was amount of it in the paper for weeks AND about me and Sly for several months.

"Bentley, she's right" laughed Murray and looked at him. "Shouldn't we give Carm her own binocucom so she can contact us?"

"Binocucom?" I asked.

"CATCH" Bentley smirked and threw a pretty big orange thing toward me. I managed to catch it, but it was close. I don't have any problem catching things – for example, a ball – but unknown flying objects; I just keep away from them, like normal people!

"This is your binocucom, I have invented it all by myself" explained Bentley with a proud smile. "We usually use them during our mission. Mine, I also use to shoot my sleeping darts". I couldn't help but raise eyebrows about it! _Come on, sleeping darts, and why he has never used them before?_ "You know those arrows that caused you to grow a few extra yards_(meters)_when we were down in Australia" Bentley grinned.

"Oh them…" I murmured without actually thinking.

Now that I think about it: _which darts?_ All I remember of Australia was that I found Sly and then I remember nothing before next day.

"Wait, what did you say?" I wondered, and sounded pretty annoyed. I looked at both of them and saw they suddenly looked very worried. There was no hiding this time and I wanted to know the true.

Something they really should learn; _never lie to a police officer, especially not a cop who has a chock pistol as her BFF._

"And Sly has a camera function, but now also your have. He used to take all the pictures I usually need to make up a plan" explained Bentley and sounded pretty nervous. When he noticed that I wasn't going to nagging him about the darts, he changed his facial expression. From nervous to a small smile to a huge grin; he also held something in his hand – my gun.

I immediately put my hand on my belt and noticed that it wasn't there!

"Hey, that's my gun – how on earth did you get it?" I wondered, and caught it when he threw it to me. I put it immediately on my belt where it belongs. "Damn thieves", I muttered –_couldn't I even get to have my own things alone? Was it really too much to ask?_

I must have said it quite loudly because both Bentley and Murray burst into laughter.

"Not funny" I replied back, which only made them laugh even more. "Do you want me to use this or what?" I wondered, holding the gun in exactly easy position to shock them both if I have to. I saw how the guys scared backed away, which just made me laugh even louder then them. _Hmmm, I wonder what he has done with my gun…_ _there must be a reason why he stole it (yes, he stole it: he took it without asking = stealing)!_

Bentley would never risk getting caught just to joke with me. But at least I know that it wasn't because he was worried that I would use it against them…

"So Bentley, tell me – why did you steal my gun?"

"To avoid being shocked" Bentley grinned as if it was obvious. If a stare could kill, he would have been dead as a doornail now. "Changed it so you can steal coins and keys from the guards" he swallowed and spoke very quickly. So he has changed my gun so I now can steal with it – _wonderful, just perfect… (I don't mean it if you're asking_)

"You gun now have a small but very powerful magnet that reacts to coins and keys when you are nearby. Obviously, you can disable your security – would be terrible if anyone at Interpol signed you up for stealing" grinned Bentley. _Ha- ha-ha, very funny Bentley!_

So he got my security code at the end? He really took his time, given that he used to hack into the Interpol database each and every week. "By the way Carm" Bentley grinned and continued when he caught my attention. "1-2-3-4 is not a good secret code actually"

_Oh Bentley, it isn't? And yet it took you like eight, nine years for you to cracking the code…_

"Yet you always let Sly steal the keys to all my locks" I answered back and couldn't help but grin. _What… it was true!_

"He just made you and Sly a small favour! You know, it's almost _impossible_ to talk to when you're angry" smiled Murray.

"But Sly always think you're cute when you're angry – poor guy, hopelessly in love" laughed Bentley. _Clueless that is so; I couldn't help but blush._ I really hate it when they're right. That got both of them to really start laughing, which only made me redder.

"Can we just go now?" I wondered "I thought we had a job to do".

"Carmy and Sly sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G; First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage" they sang. Sometimes those two were just like young kids. "Hahaha Carmelita loooooves Sly" they laughed and grinned at there own song. _Wonder how many times they done it before? They sounded quite used…_

"Kids" I muttered and shook my head, not knowing what else I could say. We can at least put it like this: it didn't really matter… they just laughed much higher than before. I took out my gun and fired a warning shot toward the air and stars. It was a warning; the next time would one of them get really hurt. "I only warn once, so get in the car now" I growled and clarified my warning. The funniest thing was that they actually stopped and did what I said. Murray began to gently drive when everyone was in the car.

"Is THAT what you learn people at Interpol?" Bentley asked and stared at me. He hadn't expected that I was going to threat them.

"More or less" I smirked and looked out the window; we were at the museum…

"We're here" Murray smiled and looked at me. _I guess it's time now… only if I don't screw this up it will surely be good._

"Don't forget the plan, and don't be late" recalled Bentley. _How has he imagined that I would be late when I was with them in the car?_

"You can't get anywhere without the sceptre. Also, I am the police, Bentley so I happen to know how to listen" I replied and rolled my eyes. Was it something that I could do right, it was to listen. Moreover, if there was a different way then stealing the sceptre, I would obviously have accepted that idea. Not a chance I was going to do this then!

"Yet you hang out very often – too often – with thieves and now you will even steal a sceptre" grinned Bentley. Sometimes I really hated him, especially when he would point out what everyone already knew was true. Why always tried to Sly, he and Murray always make me realize that I enjoyed being with them, regardless of profession. _Um, did I really say that?People, Carmelita Fox is feeling sick!_

"That's not the point" I whispered with no confidence. Bentley looked at me in surprise – he had certainly expected a much more accurate answer from me. I mean, I always answer the speech, no matter what, but there was also something else in his eyes; _understanding_. I knew that Murray had the same expression.

"Don't worry" they both smiled kindly, but Bentley continued "Cyrille Le Paradox as you got to know is after all a thief and that's his museum".

"I'm not a Cooper, why would I worry about it?" I sighed. Obviously, there was much to worry about but whose museum it was doesn't mean much. But I would steal from a criminal still felt fine, honestly. As if I was working undercover and wounded criminals where it hurt most – in their wallets. _Oh, who am I kidding?_ What I will do is break the law and there is no excuse. Especially not when it's written in black and white (_the law book_) that it's forbidden to steal. And if I ever manage to find an excuse, it means that the Cooper gang not broken the law. I hate my life right now, and there's nothing… well, almost nothing that can make it better.

"You are now" laughed Murray and when I gave him a sour look back, he only grinned.

_He will never forget that letter, right?_

_Remind me to hurt Slytunkhamen__**(really bad!)**__if we ever get there._

_What was that? We must and will get us there!_

"Speaking of which, here is yours and one of Sly's old calling card", Bentley smiled and gave me one of Sly's old – which I've seen so many times before – and a completely unfamiliar. It was orange and look a lot like a fox face – my card.

"Uh, thanks?" I murmured, and turned on both cards to see if there was anything written.

I first noticed that there was something on Sly's card and read it carefully: "_**Better luck next time – Sly**_" with his perfect and spooky as handwriting. Presumably Sly must have written the card before he disappeared, or Bentley have played Dr. Frankenstein and made a creepy copy.

I turned on my own card but it was not empty as I expected, but something was on it. The first thing I noticed was that it was my writing – not my usual sloppy I used on my stressful job , but it is actually pretty style I wrote when I wrote to my family when I didn't dare to call them. Bentley had probably whacked it with his computer in any way hitch (_which I really don't want to know_)!

I focused on the text and saw that there were only three words: "_**Forgive me – C. C**_".

There aren't many who would understand the initials, nor would those who know understand why, C. C; _Carmelita Cooper_.

Silly, but it made me want to smile. They knew I didn't want to change my life and that there were still people in my current life that I really cared about. I guess this card will help them understand… or at least not hate me… so much.

"Now we start it here" I laughed with excitement in his voice. They both smiled at my new mood, I and Murray went out of the car and to the door that Bentley had already shown on their computer. The door was a large gate in fact, and would certainly require a lot of strength to get it up if it was locked. _Of course it was locked, am I stupid?_The time most be around midnight.

"I take care of this door" Murray smiled and grabbed the handle. He started to pull, but the door was standing still. He continued to draw – much harder – but the doors were still calm as if they were frozen. He put more strength in his arms and grunted softly, so the veins in his neck, shoulders and arms became tense as wires. Slowly the doors move a little. It was unbelievable that Murray even held out as much as he did. He groaned as sweat began to form on his forehead when he was looking for even more strength within himself and finally was opening big enough that I would manage to get through.

"Thank you so much Murray, see you in the car" I smiled while he relaxed.

"Good luck in there Carm! Now steal that thing and we'll see you in the car soon" he grinned and let go. The doors began to slowly shut while I heard Murray's footsteps as he walked back to the car. Now there is only one road and it leads to the spire. But first, contact Bentley and wonder why lasers are still here. I didn't even need to use the laser spray to see it was activated, so many were they. I took out my binocucom and placed it in front of your eyes.

"Bentley, I'm in!" I mumbled when he appeared on the second screen.

"I can see it" he grinned. _Ha-ha very funny, he would be able to focus on the job now?_

"So why are lasers still here then?" I wondered, and couldn't help but roll your eyes.

"Well, I really don't know why" was his reply. _Was he looking for trouble or what?_ Because I wasn't really in a mood for any jokes right now.

"Would you please remove the damn lasers before they fry me to a fried fox?" I sighed.

"Maybe I can do that…" Bentley smirked. I gave him a look that could kill him if I wanted. Jokes he may do in his spare time, not now. I know it's this century biggest thing; Carmelita Fox…_delete that_… Inspector Fox are going to steal a sceptre but he just has too much fun.

"A laser wall less, Mrs. Cooper" he smiled**.**

"Shut up; Carmelita, over and out" I growled in response, which only caused him to laugh as usual. Bentley announced on binocucomen but I could still hear him sigh, muttering and laughing in the earpiece. Imagine constantly hearing the smartest guy (who is a planning freak!), twenty-four seven and you know how I feel. Therefore, I usually turned it off, but Bentley and Murray forced me to wear it throughout the mission. I heard Bentley mumble something about being the first firewall was down and he was on the other. Computer language, don't ask me…

"Ops" he exclaimed, while a laser was directed at me and fired a shot. It was barely that I even got away.

"BEEEENTLEEEEEY, are you trying to kill me or what?" Growled but I couldn't help but be angry for his mistake. What other day, I would have laughed at his mistake! If it was one of the Cooper gangs regular steals, and if Sly was here instead of me it would have been funny. I would certainly have thought that they were just fooling around, but today it was hardly fun. I tried to relax and think that even experienced thieves, as members of the Cooper Gang could do wrong.

"No" Bentley asked surprised, but I heard the lie in his voice.

"No?" I sighed, but continued, "how far have you come with the laser wall anyway?"

"Almost done… everything is great… perfect!" okay, it doesn't go well for him and it's obvious. One thing you learn as a police officer; liars often find on more lies to cover up the first. "Why do you ask?" he asked suspiciously.

"When you make a mistake, the lasers in the room begin to uncontrollably shoot everything in its pathway, even me" I explained as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Almost finish" he mumbled and avoided answering my explanation. I heard him press the last button, and mumbled something about it went well. _Wait, so almost kill me is good?_

"And done, now move to the second floor so I explain everything there" he explained. Since I no longer saw any lasers I ran through the long corridor. I noticed that none of them valuable works were down here. After Interpol took over the site and helped some new owners have coverage increased. And probably it was extra hard on the second floor.I brought in a little extra and managed to jump to the second floor and put me on the stair railing. I took out my foot and then noticed how the lasers appeared everywhere. I took out my binocucom again and contacted Bentley.

"Uh, Bentley" was all I managed to say when he appeared on the screen.

"You need to get through this laser wall without any help" he explained, and before I was to ask the obvious question he interrupted me. "If I remove the lasers, the alarm will go off, so take only through the lasers to the glass container. You can take it easy; the area around the glass container is secured! Use the laser that sits on your belt and cut glass, and then use that gun I gave you" Bentley explained but paused so I could keep up with everything he said.

"The gun, for what?" I wondered. It felt pretty weird that Bentley forced me to carry two pistols. _What happened to "Weigh as little as possible"?_

"With it, you can shoot a hook to the penthouse through the skylight. Attach one end to your belt and then just to hoist yourself up, understand?" He asked and sounded like a typical teacher.

"By the lasers, use mini laser, take the sceptre and shoot me up" I murmured as if it was an interrogation and that was the main issue. "Yep I think I get it, I'll see you later" I replied with a big smile.

"Good luck Carmelita, over and out" smiled Bentley and disappeared from the screen and I was alone again.

"Luck is really something I need now" I sighed and couldn't help but shake my head."Come on Carmelita, just do it" I murmured irritably and took charge from the railing and jumped easily past them the first lasers. When I didn't see anything, I relaxed and rested. "That went well" I grinned at my completed job and as if the lasers could hear me, they started to move, and not just in one direction, but for all. "When will I ever learn to keep your mouth shut?" I sighed resignedly. _Me and my big mouth, sometimes it's really my fault for all the problems. If I could just keep quiet …_ but I guess whoever saw me now would have great fun.But if Bentley or Murray talks about this night ever again, they'll think that hell is a safe place.Again I shook my head at my clumsiness and proceeded cautiously on until I was at the last. Thank goodness for all _the__**thousands**____of times_ I had to follow Cooper without turning off the damn alarm. Otherwise, this theft has been as good as over now.

"One last laser" I murmured, but couldn't help but grin at my completed jobs. I concentrated in last second and couldn't miss how my tail just got away the last laser."Lucky for _**him**_ that my tail survived", I mumbled. Now I stood in front of the glass container and got the mini laser from my pocket and cut a big enough hole with it.

Carefully, I took out the spire with my left hand and held it tight. There wasn't a chance in a million that I was going to lose this spire: it's worth more than anything else for me now. In the other hand I held the gun with the small hook in. I took aim and shot up toward the skylight – and of course right on target as usual (_**shut up, I know I almost always miss him**_). But after all, there is a reason that I'm the best shooter of Interpol. I linked the lower part of the wire on my belt and checked the line. "That was that" I laughed and put the two calling cards in the container.

"Hands off the spire, Cooper" shouted a voice behind me. One annoying – but so familiar – voice and that voice could only belong to one person – Kayla Stone.

"Cooper? Not exactly, but I actually need it Stone" I laughed and focused on my mission. Maybe this would be fun anyway. More fun than I thought from the beginning.

"Who are you really?" Stone wondered irritably. "And it's inspector Stone for people like you".

_This feels so familiar somehow…_

She looked at the glass container and her expression quickly changed from annoyed to shock when she saw my and Sly's calling card.

"So you're working with Cooper then" she growled and raised her gun. I was almost impressed by Stone's work here until I saw her clumsy mistake. She had only one bullet in the gun, one miss and it was over for her. _So typical Stone… she always had thoughts in the wrong place._

I turned to her for the first time could see my face… see me, for real, not just today, but for the first time ever. At last I was able to leave the mask at home and show her why I deserved to be inspector. That her popularity isn't the most important, and that I'm much better than her when I really want. Today, she would learn that the Earth isn't circulating around her, and that she'll not always get what she wants.

"Hello Inspector Stone, about time you leaved your nail polish at home and took the job seriously" I laughed and waved lightly with one hand when I saw the Stones shocked facial expression.

"Carm, what are you doing here?" asked a low voice in the shadows – Damica Wolf. She sounded so deceived that it hurt. She really trusted me, and here I go and steal a stupid sceptre. "Why do you need that sceptre, Carmelita?" she asked angrily, but deep down in her voice – well hidden from others – there was hope. Hope for an honest answer or proof that I somehow was innocent maybe. I wanted to tell her everything, but it mattered little that I trusted Stone. Her, I trusted as much as I thought the sun would freeze, those next few years – less than nothing! There was no way I was going to let Kayla Stone know my secret. I was simply hoping that my clues would be enough Damica.

"Do you remember what we talked about an hour ago?" I wondered lowly, and hoped that Stone wouldn't understand anything. I don't want anyone else and certainly not Damica Wolf to get into trouble because of me. She was always so friendly but also understanding, and there are actually few like her. She is a great partner… so if Barkley doesn't forgive me, then it's best for him that Damicas new partner treats her well.

"I see… him, good luck Carm" Damica grinned and I wanted her to forgive me.

"It's Inspector Fox, Constable Wolf" I teased and grinned when she laughed. "I'll call you… later". At the time I said it, I hoisted myself up gently and could easily dodge Kayla Stones single shot. _Poor Stone, I almost feel sorry for her…__**almost**__._

"FOOOOX" Stone cried so high that I began to laugh. She reminded me of all the times when the roles were different, I was then the one screaming at Sly Cooper.I hoisted myself easily all the way up and sat down at the skylight. It would be interesting to see Stone's reaction. "Don't just stand there; give me your pistol" Stone growled and took Damicas chock pistol. _So Barkley planned to make Kayla Damica's partner?_ _He'll sooo regret that…_

_Jeez, I should spend some time on the theft too…_

"Unfortunately _inspector_ Stone, I have a car to pass, sorry" I smiled while I moved my body from the skylight to avoid electricity shoots.

"Did you miss?" Damica grinned but continued "Here _inspector_ Stone", she smiled and gave her something that looked like a walkie-talkie while she looked apologetic towards my direction, I wasn't angry; she was just doing her job.

"Come in headquarter, this is Kayla Stone and I'm calling for help. We have a code… uh… uh…" Stone began but fell silent.

_Hahaha, had she really forgotten that?_ What did Barkley think when he gave my job to Kayla Stone, alias have-not-made -her-homework-ever-Stone.

"It's called Code Red, dear" I laughed.

"Code red over" she murmured annoyed.

_Aww, she trusted me enough to say it… I should have said code green or something just to mess with her._

"What is the problem?" asked a bored voice on the other side of the handset. Headquarters sounded equally reluctant to help as always.

"Cooper Gang is getting away with a very valuable sceptre over" Stone mumbled.

Oh, something sensible, she could at least say.

"That isn't possible, Inspector Stone… Cooper is gone, Inspector Fox has proven it, over" replied the voice, still bored. _Where did I recognize that voice?_ Hmm… could it be Barkley? Did Chief Barkley paperwork voluntarily and at night moreover? _He tends to annoy over when there's a little extra paperwork on his desk, and now he helps headquarters with reinforcement in the middle of the night?_

Well, the world is full of surprises tonight…

"Fox is the one who steals the sceptre" sneered Stone. _I don't steal the sceptre, I already stole it and you forgot to say "__**over**__" Stone._

"Calling all units, Cooper gang just got away with a very valuable sceptre. Stop them at all costs, and show neither them nor their accomplice _inspector_Carmelita Montoya Fox any mercy… and out" called Barkley so loud that half of Paris must have heard him._What was the point? Didn't he rely on me more than this? Did he really judge me without any kind of evidence?_

That I, in a sense had betrayed he didn't feel so bad anymore given how he treated me. Suddenly shone a harsh spotlight on the area where I was standing when I quickly looked up, I saw Interpol logo on the helicopter. They were really fast… faster than I ever noticed. When I chased Sly felt anything so dull compared to him.

"Good evening, this is Carmelita Fox who speaks and I would like to have a little lift" I smirked when I stood up. The idea was to try to bring Bentley and Murray back to the world of living things – they had been pretty quiet for most of the theft.

But if I knew Bentley (_**and believe me, I'd**_) both saw this safely through a security camera or something…

"Cute Sly" began Bentley say through the earpiece but stopped. "Uh, I mean… Carmelita, get your foxtail back here" he sighed while Murray laughter was heard in the background at his total failure to make comebacks.

"How can I get down from here?" I wondered, and realized that I shouldn't try to jump. Mega Jump or not, last time I jumped from a high point like this I injured shoulder. Provided, I was very angry… at Sly and therefore very… well, stupid? It was the first time that Barkley made me call in sick – though just for a week.

It was a few years ago (_**I think it was when I became inspector… don't ask me**_) and I chased Cooper – as usual. He jumped down from a roof, but managed to land in some bizarre way (_**stupid Cooper-reflex-thing…**_). Obviously I didn't have the same luck, and all I remember is that my shoulder was damaged hard that night. The next day I woke up in my room, with one of Cooper's lumpish cards beside me. Chef Barkley wanted me to call in sick for a month, but after some fights, yelling and swearing and some threats (_**which now that I think may have been illegal…**__)_he went along with one week.

"You are right, you can't get down here… it's over" breathed Bentley and it sounded like he was about to have a panic attack.

Okay Bentley gave up easily, and now I know that. Guess I can practice a bit on my pep talk now anyway.

_Why can't I just force someone to give him a slap… or two? Much easier!_

"Calm down, Bentley" I murmured could not help rolling my eyes. Couldn't he at least trust me a little? "Trust me, it's always a way out" I smirked.

_I mean, just think of all the other times they managed to steal anything, without me somehow managed to stop them._

"You sound just like Sly" laughed Bentley but stopped suddenly.

_Yes, I've heard it a few times now… he had come up with something!_

"Yes, right, in the bag that I forced you to wear you will find one of Sly's paraglide. Fly down to the northern entry so we drive away from here" he explained.

I had completely forgotten that I had it on my back. The backpack was actually easier than I first thought.

"There's the good news that I wanted. Okay then I speaks with you soon" I smirked while I took the kit from the ceiling and precipitate the paraglide. The sceptre was really in the way but I held it in one hand in a tight grip. Thankfully for all signs otherwise I would never know which way the north entry was. Quite funny that many of those places as Cooper gang has been in, so have large signs. Do you remember that big sign that said "Le Exit" at the police station in Paris? It's almost as if they want them winning this!

"Ooouucch" I exclaimed when I hit my head in the ground just in front of the car.

"Not bad for a first flight, or what do you think?" I smirked against the car, despite the pain in my head. "Though Bentley, you really should build a lander in there or at least put out a few… hundred pillows" I teased._Okay, it is enough to be called Cooper for not being able to take anything seriously, and I haven't even changed the name of true… yet._

"Stop fooling around, we are in hurry! Get in the car" Bentley sighed and I did as he said. Otherwise, he would surely leave me somewhere in the time or worse, leave me here in Paris… without any chance of being able to help someone (_**him…**_).

"Murray drive" Bentley exclaimed before I even had time to sit down in the car seat. Murray drove so fast it dried, past the yard and up on flat again (_**like last time … can't believe that Interpol hasn't moved it yet**_) which made the car flew off but landed safe and sound as always.

"I want to take this opportunity to once again thank you for choosing 'The Murray Airlines'… again" Murray grinned. I heard Bentley sigh when I laughed, which made me laugh even louder.

"Nice driving" I smirked while I first looked out the picture window. Outside swarmed with police cars – _so Stone finally managed to call for backup?_Never could she be beneficial when I worked at Interpol, but the evening when I decide to steal something, she decides to be miss-good-girl…

Everything is really against me… as usual!

"Eh Bentley" I breathed and looked nervously at him.

"What is it now, Carm?" he asked, and it looked like he haven't seen the police cars outside or didn't he care.

"We seem to be a little encircled" I murmured, much more restless than he seemed.

"Take it easy, Carmelita" he smiled.

Take it easy? How on earth could I'd that when my old team chasing us right outside the car?

"Add the spire in the container" he explained then. _Uh… which sceptre? I had completely forgotten that I was still hold the stolen sceptre! Which container?_

I saw a thing next to me looked like a container, so I did as he said; put the sceptre in the container.

"Perfect" smiled Bentley and fiddled with something on her computer. "Isotopic decay calibrated… adjusting fusion synthesis… anytime you want to punch it, Murray", he mumbled while the car started to go even faster.

"No problem, here we go!" smiled Murray while the engine is shot at.  
"Do NOT slow down now, Murray" exclaimed Bentley loud so he could be heard.

"Never" Murray smiled back and it felt literally like we were moving faster than light itself. Okay, I know we aren't travelling so fast (_light speed: 299,792,458 meters per second_)… but it was at least well over the speed limit… in any city (_and I don't just say that because I'm a cop_).

"Whoa" we all cried in a choir when we went into something that least in science fiction films tend to be time-hole… sooo obvious  
Anyway, this is going to hurt when we come to Ancient times.

_We will find you Sly Cooper… just wait for us! _

123451678901234567891234567891233445576879123456789012345688901234567890234

© charathers:

Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Murray, Bentley and Chief Barkley © Sucker Punch Production

Damica Wolf, Kayla Stone © me (sharny)

Sharny, Over and Out


End file.
